


【慈策】Pounded into Submission

by pandasiteitei



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fight Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sparring, Wrestling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 太史慈真的已经在孙策身上费尽了全力，他已经忘记了压住自己的身体的是小霸王，而用尽全力去制服他。孙策可能比他个头要小、体重稍轻，但他的身体柔韧有力，足以让这一切变得困难起来。他们纠缠在一起了很久，直到两人都喘着粗气，汗流浃背。
Relationships: Taishi Ci/Sun Ce, 慈策, 慈策-relationship
Kudos: 3





	【慈策】Pounded into Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pounded into Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332320) by [ficbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear). 



“和我比比嘛！太史慈！”孙策嚷道，像一只猛虎般穿过主厅朝他奔去。

太史慈只来得及做好防御姿势，接着孙策撞上他，两人一起摔到地上。“大人，您要干什——”

孙策笑得很开心，两只手摊在太史慈的脑袋两侧，身体重重地压在他身上。太史慈也忍不住笑出来了。

“我不会让着您的，大人，”太史慈说道，想推开孙策的胸膛，小霸王坏笑着抓住太史慈的手臂，紧紧握着他手臂上的肌肉。“你可不许有所保留！”

太史慈真的已经在孙策身上费尽了全力，他已经忘记了压住自己的身体的是小霸王，而用尽全力去制服他。孙策可能比他个头要小、体重稍轻，但他的身体柔韧有力，足以让这一切变得困难起来。他们纠缠在一起了很久，直到两人都喘着粗气，汗流浃背。

“您想认输了吗，大人？”太史慈一边紧紧搂住孙策的脖子一边问道。

虽然孙策的喉咙被粗重的手臂压着，他的声音还是清晰而欲望满满：“太史慈，你赢啦。”

太史慈刚放开孙策的一刹那，孙策就压在了他的身上，贪婪吻着太史慈的嘴唇。

“大人，别——”他在亲吻之间喘了口气，“别在这儿…”

“用力点！”孙策喊道，用胳膊抵着墙壁来让自己稳固。他已经把太史慈的性器都吃到了后穴里，但他永远不会满足的。他靠在太史慈身上，又推又扭，想让它再深一点。“子义，不许让着我！”

太史慈紧紧地捧住孙策的臀部，他知道孙策会喜欢自己在他光滑皮肤上留下的每一块痕迹，而且很乐意纵容他对粗暴行为的品味。他们刚开始做的时候，太史慈骂着自己为何如此粗俗野蛮。他想，难道自己的主公不值得拥有一个更成熟体贴的情人吗？但是他很快就明白了，他所用来斥责自己的蛮力正是孙策渴求着的。如今太史慈毫无保留地给予着他的主公每一寸自己的力气，又快又狠地插着他。

“我想看你的脸…”孙策说道，他的声音因快感而嘶哑。“去躺在床上吧，子义，我想骑在你身上。”

“遵命，大人。”太史慈微笑道，在孙策身体里最后深深捅了一下，能让他爽到喊出声的那种，然后他退了出来。

孙策坏笑着转过身来冲着太史慈，在太史慈能躺到床上之前把他压倒。在几个小时前，这本会是另一场肉搏的暗示，太史慈会毫不犹豫地把他击到认输。而现在，他只是抓住孙策的腰把他拉得更近，看着年轻主公眼里闪烁着的欲望。

孙策用双手抵在太史慈胸前固定住自己，他的将军的性器陷没在他身体里，孙策迫不及待要自己抽插起来。他似乎从未厌倦过被填满和被撑开得感觉，太史慈纳闷着他别的情人是怎么能适应他的。他一只手放在孙策的腰上，另一只手握住孙策的阳具，慢慢上下撸动着，轻轻玩弄着的程度不足以让他年轻的主公到达满意的程度。

“子义，你的手看起来好大，”孙策喃喃着，注视着对方撸动着自己阴茎的粗糙大手。“我感觉你随随便便就能干掉我…”

“大人，不要胡说了。”太史慈大笑，用力捏了一下孙策的性器。“小霸王不会被那么容易地干掉的…”

孙策呻吟出声，猛地缩起后腰再朝太史慈的手里撞去。“除非我想…”

“当然，大人。”太史慈朝着年轻的主公微笑着，与孙策向下抽动的臀部相交着，不知疲倦地在孙策的后穴里来回抽插。“不管您想要什么，我都会给您的。”

“子义，把我放平在床上，我想让你压在我身上，让我动弹不得。”孙策向下看着他，眼神充满欲望与恳求。

太史慈把他翻过身来，迅速地把年轻主公后背朝上地摁在地上，孙策像个手无缚鸡之力的少年一样毫无招架之力。孙策被他的将军的阳具狠狠插入、填满，他在太史慈重新抽插时因快感而喊出声。

“就是这样，”孙策低语着，弯腰握住自己的阴茎。“逼我都吃进去…”

太史慈把孙策的大腿勾起来搭到自己肩膀上，然后用短促有力的节奏肏干着他，每次只退出来一点点然后又猛地插进去，孙策叫出了声，全身颤抖。孙策的拳头在他的性器上，看起来一片模糊，他绝望地扭动着他的臀部，太史慈让他越发失控。最后，孙策因快感大叫出声，他紧绷着身体，把头往后仰，精液一股一股地溅到他的胸膛和肚子上。

太史慈坚持到了最后一刻，直到孙策的视线聚焦在他身上，一只手沿着精液沾染的地方游走在他身上。看着孙策伸出他那贪得无厌的舌头从手指上舔去自己的精液，太史慈再也不能控制自己。他不顾一切地顶入他年轻主公的身体，目光始终汇集在孙策的脸上，汇集在他邪恶的嘴唇和充满欲望的双眼上，直到他最后深深埋在孙策的体内射了出来。

他们挨着躺在一起，气喘吁吁，沉默无言，过了一会，孙策站了起来。这位年轻的主公好像是有用不完的精力似的，看着他在屋子里伸展身体、四处走动，太史慈很满足。当孙策拿来一碗水再从旁边的桌上拿起一块布时，太史慈突然意识到了他要干什么，他伸出手以示拒绝。

“大人，您不应——您不该这样——”

“我当然能。”孙策笑道，坐在他的旁边。他用沾湿的布擦着太史慈的皮肤，像个熟练的仆从一样给他清洁身体。“我可是小霸王——我想干什么就干什么。”

太史慈张了张嘴想再次拒绝，但他主攻眼中开心而坚定的神情与毛巾令人舒适的暖意实在是难以抗拒。他放弃了，身子朝后靠去，在孙策闭上了双眼。年轻的主君动作温柔而全面，他轻轻地抚着太史慈，他几乎忘记了那双手是属于小霸王的。

毛巾的轻轻移动慢了下来，停顿了一会，只剩空气的凉意触碰着太史慈的皮肤，然后他的某个部位突然被孙策湿热的口腔包裹住了。

“大人！”太史慈惊呼出声，睁开双眼发现孙策正忙着舔弄吮吸着他的性器。年轻主公的口腔柔软，难以抗拒而不能忽视，太史慈感觉自己的肉棍在他的殷勤服侍下迅速变得硬挺。不一会儿，他的性器再次勃起，膨胀变粗，把孙策包裹住他的嘴撑开。

“大人，您不累吗？”他明知故问道。

孙策缩了一下身体，用太史慈的性器顶部擦着脸颊的肉，在他发红的肉上擦着口水。“当然不累！”他笑意盈盈地看着太史慈，“难道你累了？”

“哈！”太史慈笑了，曲起手臂。“如果大人您能那么容易就把我折腾累了，那我作为一个武将，是有多不称职啊。”

“那你为何不告诉我你还金枪不倒呢，子义？”孙策笑道，转过身来，手和膝盖撑着地，好让太史慈能看到他整个后背。

年轻主公的臀肉上都是痕迹与汗水，真是一幅让人无法抗拒的景象。孙策目不转睛地盯着太史慈的脸，分开臀瓣，手指伸进小洞里，肆意地向他的将军显露着自己。孙策的后穴入口满是褶皱，那块儿肉依旧红润而油光闪闪，太史慈的精液从那儿流淌、溅出，实在是让人难以招架。太史慈跪在主君的身后，沉默地直捣黄龙。

“就是这样，别停…”孙策呻吟道，在太史慈重新开始肏干他的同时手淫着。“我想都吃进去，子义，填满我吧…”

“那就接着。”太史慈说道，他的声音低沉而嘶哑。他抽插的每一下都缓慢而深入，几乎每一次都把阴茎连根抽出。他抽插的力度让孙策的身体摇晃起来，太史慈能清晰看见他的后背在绷紧抽搐，由于他在极力控制自己身体反应的原因。

孙策后穴的炙热，撑得极开，因为精液的原因粘乎乎的，很难让人不缴械投降。太史慈挺入孙策身体时感受到另一阵高潮正迅速地来临。

“大人…”他呻吟道，被那股快感征服的同时加快着节奏。

“还不行，子义。”孙策说，回过头淫荡地冲他笑了一下。“我想让你射在我后背上，射满我全身，让我浑身都沾满！”

“是，大人。”太史慈笑道，在他射精的同时，这道笑声变成了呻吟。他按照吩咐拔了出去，撸动了性器几下，一大股精液就溅在了孙策的皮肤上。孙策的叫声伴随着他的叫声，孙策也狠狠抚慰着自己的阴茎，像是被欲望驱使般，发出喊叫与呻吟声。

“子义，我想用嘴…我想尝…”孙策呻吟道，话语破碎不成句，太史慈反应了好一会儿才意识到他的要求。

“给您，大人。”他回答道，手指抚上孙策的后背，刮起一点自己的精液。他的手指一摸到孙策的嘴唇，孙策就兴奋地叫了起来，贪婪地舔舐着，同时到了高潮。太史慈用他空闲的手摁住孙策的腰，另一只裹上了精液的手的指头伸到了孙策的口腔伸出，像他霸占孙策后穴那样粗暴地占领着孙策的口腔。孙策在被那股快感征服的时候朝他的手心剧烈地模拟抽插着，对着他堵在自己口中的粗大手指发狂一般地呻吟，直到抽动停止下来，他才筋疲力尽地靠在太史慈身上。

* * *

周瑜的目光从古琴上抬起，对上孙策视线的同时没有疏忽掉一个音符。“所以这次谁更为勇猛呢，主公？”

“太史慈赢啦。”孙策说道，揉了揉肋上一处酸痛的地方。“但在我看来我是有所长进的。”

“是这样的，大人。”太史慈颔首，轻轻躬身。

“周瑜，你什么时候也该从琴棋书画里休息一下了，也和我们来切磋切磋吧！”孙策对着挚友笑了，一只手勾住太史慈的腰，“你肯定会觉得不赖！”

“这可就说不准了，主公。”周瑜对着孙策微笑道，注意到了孙策上衣领口的地方露出一块指尖大小的淤青。“那可能会对我来说太过激烈了。”


End file.
